Rejuvenation II
by Allora Lovett
Summary: Pai accidentally turns Kisshu little. KXI
1. Rejuvenation

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Please read and review. This is the continuation of 'Rejuvenation'.**

**I had help writing this by RedHoodLover.**

**Chapter 1**

**The ship**

Pai was in his lab working on another project of his. "What ya doing?" Kisshu asked floating up behind Pai.

"I'm working on that rejuvenation serum." he said mixing some chemicals.

"Didn't you already try that and failed?" Kisshu asked eyeing the serum he was concocting.

"I did not fail, I was able to make it last time and I certainly can do it again." Pai stated.

"Yeah, but last time you got turned small. Or did you forget?" Kisshu said crossing his arms.

"I did not forget." he said.

"So why are you making it again? We already formed a truce with the Mew Mews and we got girlfriends now."

Pai looked at Kisshu. "I'm working on it so we can use it on our home planet. I conclude that with this serum" he said holding up a vial of it "we can rejuvenate organic matter from a decayed form. It will have similar properties to Mew Aqua."

Kisshu blinked. "So, it's to re-grow dead plants?"

Pai rolled his eyes. "If that's how you want to put it then yes." he walked over and placed it on the new machine he built.

"Isn't that…" Kisshu began.

"It's a new machine, I worked out the bugs this time." he said cutting Kisshu's sentence off.

Kisshu took a step back. "Are you sure?" he asked backing up.

"Yes." Pai stated.

Pai pushed a button and the small electronic wave of light shot out and hit the vial of serum. After a minute the light faded leaving a glowing vial of blue liquid.

"Is it done?" Kisshu asked leaning in.

Pai picked up the vial and studied it. "Something seems to be off." he said. Kisshu ran behind some other machines and hid. Pai looked at Kisshu. "It's fine Kisshu, you can stop cowering in fear."

"I'm not cowering, I'm just hiding." he said peeking out from behind the machine. "What's wrong with it anyway?"

"The effects didn't seem to work as well as I expected." he said injecting it into a dead plant only for the plant revert to remain dead. "No effect." he sighed in disappointment.

"So you failed. Big whoop. It's not the end of the world." Kisshu said coming out from behind the machine and shrugging.

Pai shot Kisshu a glare. "I shall try it again." he said mixing some more chemicals together.

Kisshu went over and picked up the syringe and looked at it. He went to turn it in his hand and it pricked his finger. "Ow!" he yelled. "That hurt." he said biting his finger where it poked him.

"Be careful." Pai said looking at him. Pai's eyes widened as he watched Kisshu shrink.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked in a squeaky voice like a 10-year-old.

"Kisshu I don't want to alarm you but I think my serum worked." he said in a quiet shaking voice.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked in a squeaker voice. He looked down and noticed his clothes were getting big on him. "Pai were you always that tall?" Pai looked worried and shook his head. Kisshu looked down at his body and hands. He then realized what Pai meant when he said the serum worked. He was turning into a child. "What did you do to me?!" Kisshu yelled.

"I didn't do anything, you pricked your finger on the needle." Pai said. "Beside I thought the serum didn't work."

"Well it obviously did." said the small Kisshu. Kisshu looked down at how his shirt went to his bellybutton now, and his pants were barely staying on his little waist as he held them up. "How old do you think I am?" he asked.

"By looking at your stature I'd say about 4." Pai said leaning down.

"Great." Kisshu said sarcastically.

"This is bad. Mother is going to kill me." Pai said standing back up.

"Mom's not going to kill you. I am!" Kisshu said running at Pai and hitting him with his tiny fists.

Pai flew in the air and hovered above Kisshu. "Calm down."

"Calm down!? How can I calm down? Now get down here so I can kill you. You know I can't fly yet." he said jumping up trying to grab Pai by his feet.

"What's all the commotion for?" Taruto asked walking in. He looked down to see a small Kisshu trying to jump at a hovering Pai. "What happened?"

"Pai turned me little!" Kisshu yelled pulling up his oversized pants.

"I thought you said you weren't going to work on that serum anymore?" Taruto asked Pai.

"I was trying to make it work on decayed plants and organic matter. I didn't think that it would work on living beings." he said looking down at the fuming Kisshu who was holding up his pants with one hand and the other pulling the sleeves back onto his shoulders.

"Well it did!" Kisshu yelled. "Now how are we going to fix this!?"

"I'll come up with a reversal serum." he said. "That should counteract the rejuvenation serum."

"I'm calling mom and dad." Kisshu said walking over to the computer orb. The computer orb was on the pedestal that he could not reach. "Taruto call mom and dad."

Taruto walked over to the orb. Pai reach his hand out and grabbed Taruto's wrist. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"You just don't want to get into trouble." Taruto said grinning at Pai.

"Don't tell mother and father." Pai said. "I'll fix it. I'll make you big again. Just don't tell them." Pai pleaded.

"Call them!" Kisshu yelled.

Taruto pushed a button on the orb and a screen came up with their mother and father on it. Pai flew out of the room. "Taruto so nice of you to call." Suama said smiling. "But where is Pai going?"

"Pai's scared because he did something bad." Taruto said grinning.

Suama sighed. "What did he do?" she asked.

"He turned me little!" Kisshu yelled.

"Was that Kisshu?" Urio asked.

Kisshu stepped out from behind the podium. "Oh my goodness." Suama gasped.

"Ha!" Kukki laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Kisshu yelled.

"Tell your brother to get in here NOW!" Suama said.

Taruto ran out and started dragging Pai in. Pai was wrapped up by Taruto's click-clack toy. "I got him." Taruto said smiling and unwrapping Pai.

Pai stood up quickly and was prepared to run out. "PAI IKISATASHI! YOU FACE YOUR PARENTS!" Suama yelled.

Pai turned around and walked closer to the orb. "What happened?" Urio asked calmly.

"I was trying to come up with the rejuvenation serum so it could be used on organic decayed matter. However, it did not work so I put the needle aside. Kisshu went to pick it up and got pricked with it and he turned into…" he said looking at the angry Kisshu "well, this state."

"Kisshu's so cute." Kukki said smiling. "He looks just like he did when he was 4."

"I'm not happy with this!" Kisshu yelled.

"I'm sorry." Pai said.

"You are going to fix this young man." Suama said.

"I will. I just need some time to create a reversal serum." he explained.

"Well hurry up!" Kisshu yelled.

"Pai I'm placing you under house arrest." Urio said. "That means no leaving the ship until Kisshu is big again."

"You are also grounded, that means no transporting or flying." Suama said in a warning tone.

"Yes mother and father." Pai said with drooping ears.

"We'll be there in a few days." Suama said. "When I get there you are going to receive the punishment of your life."

"Yes mother." Pai said looking at the ground.

"Now start working on the reversal serum." Suama ordered.

"I will." Pai said. He walked over to the remaining serum and stored it in a vial. "I shall use this to create the opposite effect."

"You might want to find Kisshu some clothes." Kukki said pointing out that Kisshu's pants had slipped off his waist leaving him naked from the waist down. Kisshu blushed and picked them back up covering himself up. Kukki was laughing hysterically.

"It's okay sweetie. You're little so you have nothing to be ashamed of." Suama said sweetly to Kisshu.

"Find me clothes!" Kisshu yelled at Pai and Taruto.

"Oh, I have some of your toddler clothes." Suama said. "I think there somewhere in the closet?" she said looking at Urio for conformation.

"In the closet." he said nodding. "We'll send them through your transportation machine."

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto went over to the transportation machine. The transportation machine was a small machine that could only transport material matter, no living organisms.

Taruto handed Kisshu a pair of pants and a tee-shirt. The tee-shirt was green and had a picture of a Para Para sown on it. The pants were black and went past his knees like Pai's pants. Kisshu waddled while holding up his oversized pants behind a machine and put them on. He stepped out from behind the machine where he was met with coos by his mother and sister.

"My little boy's back." Suama cried. Kisshu groaned and shot Pai a glare. If looks could kill it would have.

"Take care of your brother." Urio said to Taruto and Pai.

"Yes father." Pai said.

"We'll see you boys in a few days." Suama said cutting of communication.

"Get working." Kisshu said to Pai.

"I will. However, in the meantime we should get someone to watch you." Pai said.

"I don't need someone to watch after me." Kisshu said crossing his arms. "Just because I'm little doesn't mean that I have the mind of a child."

Pai sighed. "Fine. Taruto, I will need your help reversing the serum."

"I guess I'll help fix your mistake." he said grinning.

Kisshu walked out of the room and went into his. He hopped up on his bed and grabbed the phone next to his bed. He dialed Ichigo's number to tell her what had happened.

Ichigo picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Hi Koneko-chan." he said happily.

Ichigo didn't recognize the squeaky child voice on the phone. "Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me Koneko-chan." Kisshu said.

"Kisshu!?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah." he said.

"What happened, you sound like a child?"

"Well, Pai was working on the rejuvenation serum and I got turned small." he said.

"He turned you small!?" she yelled.

"No no. I accidentally got pricked by the needle that held the serum, that's how I got turned little." he explained.

"Can I come see you?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he said unsure whether to let her or not.

"Please Kisshu. I want to make sure you're alright."

"Oh okay. I'll have Taruto come pick you up." he said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." she said hanging up. Kisshu ran into the lab and up to Taruto.

"I need you to go pickup Koneko-chan." he said looking up.

"Why?" Taruto asked mixing two chemicals.

"Because I can't transport or fly thanks to a certain stubborn guy." Kisshu said shooting Pai a glare.

"Fine." Taruto said putting the chemicals down. He transported away and came back with Ichigo a minute later.

Ichigo bent down and stared with wide eyes at the little boy in front of her. "Kisshu?"

"Koneko-chan!" he said happily running up and wrapping his arms around her neck. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry that you have to see me like this, but it's Pai's fault."

Ichigo smiled. "You're so cute!" she squeaked hugging him and picking him up.

"Koneko-chan…" Kisshu said a bit embarrassed. Ichigo started giving Kisshu little pecks on his cheeks.

"So adorable!" she said smiling. Kisshu blushed.

Pai shot them a look saying that they were disturbing him. "Come on Ichigo, we'll leave them alone to work on the reversal serum." Kisshu said hopping out of her arms.

Ichigo followed Kisshu to his room, which had clothes thrown here and there, and old dishes stacked up in a pile on his dresser. Kisshu threw some clothes which were on the bed off. "Sorry it's dirty I've haven't had the chance to clean yet."

Kisshu hopped up on his bed and patted the space next to him. Ichigo sat down next to him. Kisshu stood up so he was as tall as her sitting down. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. He then started trailing his lips down the side of her neck. "Kisshu, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm kissing you." he said still kissing her. "Don't you like it when I do this?"

"Yes, but it's different now that you're younger." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked stopping and looking at her.

"Well…it makes me feel odd letting a child do that."

"But I'm still Kisshu." he said gesturing to himself with his hands.

"I know, but that's why it is a conflict for me." Ichigo said.

"Come on, let's just have some fun. Nobody has to know." he said trying to coax her into it. He moved his hands on her back and reached where her bra was. Ichigo pulled her body back away from Kisshu's.

"I'm sorry Kisshu, I just can't do it. Not until you're back to your old self." she said sternly.

Kisshu sighed and sat down on his bed. "I understand." he said. Ichigo and Kisshu sat there in silence. "So…" Kisshu said quietly.

"So…" Ichigo said.

"This is all Pai's fault. If he hadn't been working on the rejuvenation serum again then none of this would have happened." Kisshu said crossing his arms. Kisshu jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "I'm going to go yell at him." he said leaving the room.

Kisshu ran into the lab where Pai and Taruto were working. "How dare you do this to me! If it wasn't for your experiment then none of this would have happened!" Kisshu yelled at Pai.

"How many times must I apologize for this?" Pai asked looking down at Kisshu.

Kisshu growled at Pai. "Thanks to you my Koneko-chan and I can't kiss." he said crossing his arms.

"So you want to make-out with her?" Taruto said grinning. Kisshu blushed.

"I may be little but I still have my teenage needs."

"While you are little I would suggest that you try to control your hormones." Pai said.

"That's easy for you to say, you're like a robot." Kisshu said.

Pai shot Kisshu a glare. "I am not a robot. In fact I too have my hormonal needs." he stated. Pai turned around to see Ichigo standing behind him. She had a look of shock on her face. Pai opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Maybe I should tell Lettuce." Ichigo said winking and grinning.

"Ignore what I said." Pai said. "Let me concentrate on this reversal serum." he said turning back around. "I don't want to be stuck taking care of a little Kisshu."

"May I remind you that I took care of you when you were little." Kisshu stated.

"That's right. Kisshu took good care of you, he fed you, bathed you, and chan…" Ichigo started to say when Pai clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I get it, I get it." Pai said. "I'll help take care of him."

"Good." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked down at Kisshu. "Pai, can I talk to you alone?" Pai nodded and was dragged off by Ichigo. "I heard Kisshu and you talk about hormonal needs, how long will it take till he's back to his old self?"

"By the way things are looking with the serum…maybe a week." he said.

"A week!?" Pai shrugged. "Listen I can't have a little Kisshu try to make-out with me every chance he gets. Isn't there something you can do?"

"The only thing I can think of is if we turn him into an infant." Pai stated. "He won't have any hormonal needs then."

Ichigo thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to just leave Kisshu all alone, especially with Pai and Taruto, but she also didn't want to be advanced on like that by a tiny Kisshu. "Okay." she said.

Pai's eyes widened. "Okay?" he asked. "Are you sure? I can get into serious trouble for this."

"I'll explain to your parents that it was my idea. I just can't have Kisshu try to kiss me, it's too creepy."

"Okay, I'll do it. You hold Kisshu still while I inject him with the serum." Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo walked over to Kisshu and picked him up. "What are you doing Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"Kisshu, I don't want to be worrying about whether your going to kiss me or not due to your hormonal needs, so I think we need to deal with this the only way we know how." she said smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked with big eyes. He saw Pai advancing on them with a needle. "No, what are you doing!?" he yelled.

Ichigo tightened her grip on Kisshu and Pai stuck the needle into Kisshu's arm. Before all their eyes Kisshu began to shrink once again.

Ichigo looked down at the small baby that she held in her arms. His clothes were once again too big on his little body. He had big yellow eyes and tiny fangs. He looked up at her with big watery eyes and started to cry. "No no, don't cry." Ichigo said trying to console the child while bouncing him up and down.

Pai and Taruto covered their ears. "Ichigo will you take care of him, I can't get any work done with him crying like that." Pai shouted.

Ichigo looked down at the sniffling Kisshu. Ichigo smiled at him. "Sure." she said.

"Good." Pai said. Ichigo was about to leave the room when Pai said "Just a word for the wise, when Kisshu was a baby he was out of control."

Ichigo looked down at the big eyed grinning Kisshu. Perhaps this was going to be harder than she thought.

**Please read and review. And don't forget to check out my poll.**


	2. Little Kisshu

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Please read and review. This is the continuation of 'Rejuvenation'.**

**Chapter 2**

**The ship**

Ichigo held Kisshu in her arms tightly as Kisshu stared up at her. Ichigo smiled at him and squeaked due to how cute he was. Kisshu's ears perked up when she squeaked which made him look even cuter.

Ichigo turned around and walked over to Pai. "Pai, now that Kisshu's a baby doesn't he need baby things, like clothes and bottles." she said. "Can you go get me some for him?"

"I'll call my parents." Pai said. Pai walked over to the computer orb and a screen with Suama, Urio, and Kukki appeared.

"Pai?" Suama said. "What did you do now?"

"I uh…" Pai stammered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ikisatashi, do you have any baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, etc. that we can have?" Ichigo asked stepping forward with Kisshu.

Suama, Urio, and Kukki were shocked to see Kisshu even younger. "Pai, what did you do?" Urio asked.

"It's not his fault Mr. Ikisatashi, I made Pai turn Kisshu into a baby because Kisshu couldn't really control his" Ichigo blushed "hormones." she said.

"I see." Suama said. She stared at Kisshu as he turned his head to look at them. "Awwww!" she cooed. "We'll send them over to you."

A few minuets later they received the bag of supplies. They thanked them and cut communication off. "Okay we got the supplies, you can go take care of Kisshu." Pai said.

"Um Pai…" Ichigo began "can you get Kisshu dressed for me?" she said handing him over to Pai.

"Why can't you do it? I have to work on the reversal serum." he stated.

"Because he's a boy and I haven't ever seen a boy before." she said blushing and pushing her index fingers together.

"I don't follow you." he said.

"You know…" she said still blushing and looking away "I haven't seen a boy…naked before."

"You know Lettuce never saw a boy before until she gave me a bath when I was little." Pai said blushing. "If it really bothers you that much I'll get him dressed."

"Thank you." she said leaving the room.

Pai looked down at Kisshu and his baggy clothes and sighed. "Let's get you ready for Ichigo." he said.

A few minuets later Pai came out with Kisshu who was wearing a pair of green footy pajamas. He handed him back over to Ichigo with the bag.

"Who's a cutie? You are." Ichigo said to Kisshu in a baby voice which made him smile. "Pai can I show my friends Kisshu?"

"Okay. Taruto take Ichigo to Earth." Pai said. Taruto nodded and transported off with Ichigo.

**Café Mew Mew**

Ichigo landed with Taruto at the café. "I'll be back later to pick Kisshu up." Taruto said.

"Okay." she said. Taruto then transported off as Ryou and the others came into the dining room and saw Ichigo standing there holding Kisshu.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here? It's your day off." Mint said.

"I wanted to show you Kisshu." she said holding him up. The girls all quickly swarmed around Kisshu.

"He's so cute." Lettuce said.

"He is adorable." Zakuro added.

"How did this happen?" Ryou asked coming over.

Ichigo set Kisshu on the ground by her feet letting him sit up and look around. "Pai was working on the rejuvenation serum and Kisshu accidentally got turned into a toddler. But he kept trying to make-out with me so we turned him into a baby for the time being."

"Where's Pai?" Lettuce asked.

"Pai's on the ship working on the reversal serum with Taruto. Apparently Pai's in big trouble, he's grounded and under house arrest." Ichigo said.

"Oh." Lettuce said sadly.

Ryou felt a sharp pain in his leg and saw was Kisshu biting him. He picked him up and said "Why you little…"

Kisshu burst out into tears and started wailing. "Ryou how can you be so mean to him? He doesn't know what he's doing." Ichigo said grabbing Kisshu who was reaching out for Ichigo. Ichigo put a pacifier in his mouth so he wouldn't be able to bite anyone else. Kisshu was holding onto Ichigo's shoulders tightly. "See you scared him."

"He bit me." Ryou said.

"I'm sure he only bit you because he knows you're a jerk to me." she said turning her back to Ryou.

"Ichigo…" Mint said "can I hold him?"

"Sure." she said smiling and handing Kisshu over. Mint held Kisshu for about a minute when he started getting tears in his eyes.

Mint handed Kisshu back over to Ichigo right away. "It seems Kisshu only likes Ichigo to hold him." Zakuro said.

Ichigo patted Kisshu on his back and he stopped sniffling. They heard Kisshu's stomach growl and Ichigo said "Is somebody hungry? Let's get you some food." She put the bag down and started looking through it with one hand while she held Kisshu on her hip. She filled his bottle and began feeding him.

"He's so cute, na no do." Pudding said.

When Ichigo was done feeding him she leaned him over her shoulder and Kisshu pulled her hair. "Ow!" Ichigo yelped. "No pull on hair." she said shaking her finger at him making him laugh. Ichigo sighed. Ichigo put Kisshu on the ground and he started crying.

Ryou covered his ears. "Make him stop."

Ichigo made her tail and ears pop out. She wiggled her tail in front of Kisshu's face. Kisshu's eyes widened and he reached out and tugged on her tail. He then bit the end of her tail making her yelp again. "No biting." she said leaning down. Kisshu laughed again. "I'm beginning to think Pai was right, maybe you are out of control." Ichigo picked Kisshu back up and said "I'm going to my house to show my mom and dad what happened."

Ichigo was walking on her way home when she ran into Aoyama. "Oh, hi Aoyama." she said quietly.

"Hi Ichigo." he said. "What's with the baby?"

"Oh, it's a long story." she said laughing. Ichigo looked down at Kisshu who looked angry at Aoyama. "Be nice Kisshu." she whispered. Kisshu stuck his tongue at him.

"I don't think he likes me." Aoyama said.

"He doesn't like anybody but me." she said. "Sorry but I have to go."

"Okay, bye Ichigo." he said.

"Bye Aoyama." she said back then left with Kisshu who still looked angry till they could no longer see Aoyama.

**Ichigo's house**

Ichigo opened the door to see her parents there. "Where were you?" Shintaro asked.

"I went over to Kisshu's." she said looking down at Kisshu.

"Is that Kisshu?" Sakura asked stepping closer.

"Yes, Kisshu accidentally got turned little." Ichigo said.

"He's so cute!" Sakura squeaked. "Are you taking care of him in the time being?"

"Yes, he only seems to like me."

"It's hard work taking care of a baby. Are you sure you can take care of him?" Shintaro asked.

"I think so." she said nodding her head. Kisshu smiled at Ichigo which showed off little fangs. Ichigo smiled back.

Ichigo went to her room where she was met with Taruto floating in the air cross-legged. "Taruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Pai found out something important, he wants me to bring you back." Taruto said.

**The ship**

Taruto had transported Ichigo and Kisshu back to the ship to meet with Pai. Ichigo went into the lab where Pai was. "What is it Pai? Have you finished the reversal serum?" she asked.

"Kind of. I was able to make this small concoction which should turn him a little bit older."

"How much older?" Ichigo asked.

"He'll be about two." Pai said.

Ichigo looked down at the sleeping Kisshu in her arms. "Okay, if it helps even a little bit. Wait, if he grows back up will his hormones get the best of him like before?"

"I don't think they will. He'll act like a normal two-year old." Ichigo nodded and handed Kisshu over to Pai. "If you don't mind I'll get him dressed to become a two-year old."

"I'll be outside the room." she said leaving and waiting for them to finish.

Pai injected the serum into Kisshu and he began to grow into a two-year old. Kisshu opened his eyes rubbing them and said "Pai?"

"Morning Kisshu." Pai said.

"Where's my Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"She's outside. I'll get her." Pai said. Pai walked to the door and opened it. "He's awake." he told Ichigo.

Ichigo went in and saw a two year old Kisshu in a smaller version of his normal clothes. "Hi Kisshu." she said smiling at him.

Kisshu ran over to her and hugged her legs. "Koneko-chan!" he said happily. "I missed you."

"I've only been gone for a minute."

"But it was the longest minute of my life." he said smiling at her. He reached up for her to hold him. Ichigo picked him up. "I'm hungry."

"Well let's get you something to eat." Ichigo said in a baby voice. Ichigo went to the kitchen and set Kisshu on the chair. "What would you like?"

"Gwilled cheese." he said with a big smile on his face.

"You mean grilled cheese." she said correcting him.

"That's what I said, gwilled cheese."

Ichigo smiled at him. "Okay." she said patting his head. After they ate Ichigo saw that Kisshu was looking away from her. "What is it Kisshu?"

"I um…I'm…I'm wet." he said quietly.

"Well let's go tell Pai." she said picking him up. Ichigo walked into the lab where Pai and Taruto were sleeping in chairs. "Hey! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled. Pai woke up and fell out of his chair.

"Why'd you yell!?" he asked.

"Why are you sleeping? You two are suppose to be working on the reversal serum." Ichigo said.

"We've been working on it for hours now, we're tired." Taruto stated.

Ichigo sighed. "Was there something you needed?" Pai asked.

"Yes, Kisshu needs to be changed." she said.

"Oh. You see…" Pai said "I don't know how to do that."

"You're eighteen, how do you not know how to do that?" Ichgio asked.

"I've never taken care of a child before." he stated. "Don't you know how to?"

"Yes, but…" she said looking down at Kisshu who was blushing "I don't think Kisshu wants me to do that."

"I want Pai." Kisshu said looking at Pai.

Pai sighed. "Fine. I'll figure it out." he said grabbing Kisshu.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. "Now you and Kisshu are even for when he took care of you." she said leaving the room.

A few minuets later Kisshu came walking out of the room. "I'm tired." he said reaching up for Ichigo again.

"I'll put you down for a nap." she said picking him up and bringing him to his room.

"No, I want Koneko-chan to take nap with me." he said.

Ichigo sighed. She too was tired and she figured that he probably wouldn't fall asleep if she didn't sleep while he slept, so she said she would making Kisshu wrap his arms around her neck and hug her.

**Morning**

Ichigo work up and looked over to see a wide awake Kisshu sitting on the bed staring at her sleeping. "Morning Koneko-chan. Time to get up." he said standing up and bouncing on the bed.

Pai came into the room with Taruto. Ichigo looked at their faces, Pai and Taruto looked like they didn't sleep through the entire night, which they didn't.

"It took us hours but we were able to make the reversal serum." Pai said holding up a needle.

"That's wonderful! Did you hear that Kisshu, you can turn back to your old self." Ichigo said excitedly, happy that she was going to get her older boyfriend back. Kisshu smiled.

"I'll get him prepared." Pai said picking up Kisshu and a pair of Kisshu's clothes. Pai walked to his lab and got Kisshu dressed into his normal sized clothes. Ichigo came in and saw a little Kisshu holding up his big pants and his over-sized shirt.

"You ready Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Ready." Kisshu said. Pai stuck the needle into Kisshu's arm and he began to grow bigger. After only seconds Kisshu was back to his fourteen year old self. "Ichigo!" he yelled running at her and picking her up and kissing her. "I'm so glad that I'm back to my old self."

"Me too." she said. "Although, you were cute as a baby."

"Baby?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, don't you remember, you kept trying to kiss me when you were four so Pai and I turned you into a baby." she said.

"What!" he yelled.

"And we later turned you into a toddler." Pai said. "Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember any of that. The last thing I remember was yelling at Pai and then I got a needle stuck into me." Kisshu said.

"Well I suppose that doesn't matter anymore, you're back to your old self." Pai said.

"That's all I care about." Kisshu said kissing Ichigo again.

**Please don't forget to review and check out my poll! :D**

**Unfortunately**** I had to take down chapter three which only asked for ideas for any stories. I had to take it down because someone had a hissy-fit about it. But I'll reiterate what it said. **

**If anyone has any stories that they would like help with ****please let me know, I would like to help.**

**Also if anyone has any funny ideas for a story please also let me know, I can't come up with anything anymore.**


End file.
